A Victor's Reaping
by AcheronThirteen
Summary: After a rebellious end to the 74th Games, the Victors are being sent back into the arena. They will soon realize that death isn't a choice, but sometimes a destiny. Precursor to another story. Secondary AU.
1. District 1

**District 1**

 **Cashmere Constable, (29), Victor of the 64th Hunger Games**

Cashmere stood in the roped-in area for District 1's female Victors picking at her nails anxiously. She glanced up at the escort preparing for the Reaping, and then over at her brother in the male Victors' section. She scratched her nails against the hip of her dress, closed her eyes, and sighed.

If she's picked, she'll more-or-less do the same thing she did last time, Cashmere figures. Play the whole Career thing, hunt the weaker ones down, and make it to the end. Unless Gloss is sent in there with her. Then she has no idea what she'd do. Cashmere shrugs. The same thing again, she guesses. Only then it would be a bit tougher. But she's sure that they'd get a good deal of sponsors. Who doesn't want to see a pair of twins kill each other in the arena?

Cashmere glances over at her fellow Victors. District 1 only has three living female Victors. She's got a 33% chance of-

"Cashmere Constable!"

Oh, well. Cashmere puts a huge smile on her face when she glides up to the stage. _Pretend like you're happy to be here, and maybe they'll sponsor you again._

 **Gloss Constable, (29), Victor of the 63rd Hunger Games**

Gloss' heart sinks as soon as Cashmere mounts the stage. He didn't want her to volunteer the first time. If she hadn't done that, if he had just been able to convince her not to, they wouldn't be in this mess. Gloss stares at the Reaping Ball containing the male Victors' names. District 1 has three living male Victors. Gloss has got the same chance that Cashmere did. And if he's not Reaped as well, he'll be sure to get his twin sister out of there. Just like he did the first time, eleven damn years ago.

Maybe they'll get lucky, he thinks. And if not, they'll just play the sibling-Career thing. Train together, hunt together, die together. Two twin Victors from District 1, together 'till the end.

"Gloss Constable!"

 _Of course._

Gloss strides up to the stage with the same type of grin that Cashmere did. He continues to grin when he grab's Cashmere's hand and raises it high in the air when the escort calls their names again. Neither one of them _really_ wants to do this again. But if they wanna live, they're gonna have to.

* * *

 **A/N: This story isn't the first of its kind to be posted to this site, and has been inspired by ones such as _A Tale of Twelve Reapings_ and _The Strongest Among Them._**

 **This does not take place in the _COS/TOCT_ AU, but rather a different one, where the 74th Games are _slightly_ more canonical. Though of course, we will learn of many differences between this and canon throughout the story. Since these are short, I'll likely be posting a district a day.**

 **Thoughts on Gloss and Cashmere?**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	2. District 2

**District 2**

 **Brutus Arlius, (45), Victor of the 48th Hunger Games**

Brutus can't wait.

It's been twenty-seven years since his first time in the arena, and he's just as ready to go back as he was the day after his victory. It's not that Brutus hates people. It's just that - well - he loves death. Fighting. Battle. Victory, honor, glory, whatever you want to call it. He has to do it again. Come home, and bring honor and glory to District 2. It's what he was born for.

It doesn't matter which of District 2's six living male Victors is Reaped. If it's not him, Brutus will simply volunteer. And if one of the others tries to beat him to it, he'll simply punch 'em in the throat and take their place on the stage.

"Jupiter Selenius!"

That old bag of bones can't bring anything back to District 2 except a white coffin. Brutus' hand shoots up before Jupiter can even react.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Brutus stands on the stage grinning from ear to ear as the escort asks him how he's feeling about returning to the arena.

"I've been waiting twenty-seven years."

 **Enobaria Golding, (31), Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games**

Enobaria grinds her fangs together impatiently. The Reaping's taking forever, as the escort just cannot squeeze Brutus' arms enough. Finally, after what seems like an eternity and a half, he announces that they're moving on to the ladies.

Out of District 2's four living female Victors, Enobaria is the most qualified to go back in. Lyme and Juneau wouldn't want to anyway, and Sloane's too old. Enobaria, on the other hand, would love to go back in. Maybe this time she'll get to put these fangs to the test.

"Juneau Lacerius!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Enobaria hollers.

Just like she was thirteen years ago, Enobaria's up on that stage like a bullet. She bears her fangs once more as the escort calls her and Brutus' names again, ready to prove to District 2 why they made the right choice by selecting her over a decade ago. Out in the crowd, Lyme shakes her head with worry.

* * *

 **A/N: Thought I'd post another chapter today to get this thing rolling. Thoughts on Brutus and Enobaria?**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	3. District 3

**District 3**

 **Wiress Bolton, (50), Victor of the 43rd Hunger Games**

Wiress continues to shake even after crossing her arms. She wasn't like this the last time that she went through a Reaping. Although last time, she was 18-years-old. Wiress is not a teenager anymore.

District 3 has two living female Victors. Wiress has a fifty-fifty shot, and she knows that it would be better if it was her. Being over a decade younger, as well as a Victor of an Ancillary Games, Verdana isn't the stuttering, trembling, mind-jumbled mess that Wiress is. Verdana would be better to have as a Mentor for future District 3 tributes than she would. And Wiress knows that everyone knows it.

"Wiress Bolton!"

Verdana grips Wiress' shoulder, and tells her to surprise everyone. To make it back. And although Wiress is smart enough to know that with sponsors vying for the more interesting tributes, she's got no chance. Maybe she'll donate her brains to an alliance, she thinks. Perhaps that would help her a bit.

 **Beetee Latier, (59), Victor of the 31st Hunger Games**

As Wiress stands worried and slightly trembling on the stage, Beetee watches from the male section. He knows that his wife isn't at all fit to return to the arena. None of District 3's Victors are, really. Verdana would stand the best chance, though it's certain that Wiress is the tribute now.

He can't let her go in there alone. She wouldn't last a day, and she'd be so terrified... Beetee doesn't even want to think about it. District 3 only has one living male Victor. And that male Victor is Beetee. The inventor man doesn't mind, though. He has no problem dying if it means protecting his wife one last time.

He thinks of his original Games. He figures that he'll probably do some of the same types of hiding he did the first time. Though he honestly hopes that he won't have to kill again. Beetee still has nightmares about the entire six-tribute-strong Career Pack being completely fried by his electrified nets. Still to this day, every time Beetee hears a machine turn on with a surge of electricity, he nearly jumps right out of his ashen skin.

"Beetee Latier!"

That makes it easier. Beetee makes his way to the stage, not exactly rushing, but not dragging either. He stands next to Wiress, and gives her a reassuring look. He gently grips her hand, and starts rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Wiress stops shaking.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are with District 3, Wiress and Beetee (or Nuts and Volts, if you prefer). TBH, District 3's always been one of my least favorites (since I have all the cooler sciencey stuff going on in 5 and 13), but I like these two.**

 **Thoughts on these two?**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	4. District 4

**District 4**

 **Mags Flanagan, (80), Victor of the 11th Hunger Games**

You can smell the sea from District 4's Justice Building. Mags has always loved that. Even on a day as... eventful as the Reaping, the sea is still there.

Mags glances around the female Victors' section that she currently stands in. District 4 has five living female Victors. She wonders which of them will be going back into the arena. She hopes it's not Annie. The poor girl wouldn't be able to handle it. Caroline or Avisa would do alright, though. Mags expects that one of them will volunteer to do so, in fact. As for Clara, while she is a bit older, she's still in good enough shape to make it at least a few days. But if it were Mags herself to go back in, well, she'd make the best of it. She'd just miss fishing. And of course, fish and chips.

"Annie Cresta!"

The poor girl shrieks, flapping her arms and seemingly having a mental breakdown. Mags waits for Caroline or Avisa to volunteer, but neither one steps forward. Mags guesses that they don't want to return to the arena as much as she may have thought.

Without another moment's hesitation, Mags raises her arm and babbles that she volunteers. Annie grins with relief and gratitude as Mags steps onto the stage. She's been sitting in a Mentor's chair on this stage dozens of times, but only twice now has Mags stood where the female tribute stands.

Eighty years is long enough, she thinks. Better Mags than 23-year-old Annie. To Mags, twenty-three years of life isn't enough.

Fortunately, eighty is.

 **Finnick Odair, (24), Victor of the 65th Hunger Games**

Finnick agrees with Mags. The smell of the sea is pretty comforting.

Now that Annie is off the stage, he can breathe a sigh of relief. He's loved many men and women over the years, though he's sure that he hasn't cared for anyone as much as he does for Annie. Now that he doesn't have to worry about Annie going back in, Finnick is prepared to go if he must. District 4 has four living male Victors. Technically, the odds are already in his favor.

He isn't honestly positive if he could pull off the win again or not. Finnick had done it so easily ten years back, landing every throw of his trident in his victim's hearts, and himself in the hearts of the Capitolites. Though last time, he was the favorite from the beginning. And while Finnick certainly is a fan-favorite, he's not sure if it would be enough to be favored over all of the others. Plus, you never know who could take you out in an arena of past Victors. They've all won it before for a reason.

Finnick notices a camera trained on him and his fellow male Victors. He immediately plasters a broad smile across his face. If he's gonna have to go up to the stage, he's going to do so in good spirits. He's got a two out of three chance of not going back, though, which may just be good enough.

"Finnick Odair!"

 _Never mind,_ Finnick thinks, visibly rolling his eyes. Finnick plasters a grin on his face yet again as he stands next to Mags, the light breeze slightly ruffling his hair. He made the crowds love him once, after all.

All he has to do is pull it off again.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are with my personal favorite out of the Career Districts, District 4! I hope I did these two justice. Thoughts on Mags and Finnick?**

 **I'll see you tomorrow in District 5!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	5. District 5

**District 5**

 **Ivo Exelon, (43), Victor of the 47th Hunger Games**

He shouldn't have had _this_ much to drink today.

Standing along with Soren in the section roped off for the district's male Victors, Ivo does his best not to fall over. The only reason that he hasn't is because his old Mentor is keeping a close eye on him. Through the haze that is heavy intoxication, Ivo can barely make out the words that are coming out of their escort's mouth. Or perhaps it should be escort _s' mouths,_ as there seems to be three of her, rather than one.

He isn't always this drunk. Like Haymitch, Brandi, Galvin, Chaff, and many others, he's always been fond of the bottle. He's never been bad enough to show up at a Reaping Haymitch-style, though. Until today, that is. No matter who's Reaped today, Ivo doesn't want to be coherent enough to understand. District 5 has two living male Victors. Even through his heavy intoxication, Ivo knows this. He also knows that those aren't good odds.

"Ivo Exelon!"

Soren pats Ivo on the back and nods grimly, implying that Ivo should head to the stage. Surprisingly, the drunken forty-something gets it. The escort warily continues her speech as Ivo comes scarily close to falling off of the stage. Despite his drunkenness, one deep thought echoes repeatedly in his mind.

He's not the same innocent, weather-loving boy he was last time.

 **Porter Millicent Tripp, (54), Victor of the 38th Hunger Games**

When drunken Ivo nearly falls off the stage, Porter's forced neutral expression fades into a frown.

None of them deserve this. Ivo doesn't deserve to go back into the arena. Soren doesn't deserve to have to Mentor him. And Porter is pretty sure that she and Odette don't deserve to be forced to find out which one of them will be doing which of those things, either. Hell, none of the Victors deserve it.

As Porter stands in the small, roped-off pen in front of the Justice Building, she can't stop thinking about her daughters. All four of them. The oldest is only twenty, declining in age to eighteen, fifteen, and eleven. Her husband is a wonderful man, though Porter knows that he cannot raise their daughters alone. Especially not with the grief of Porter returning to the arena. Her husband would be a wreck, as would her daughters. Porter's always been close with all of her children. In her mind, spending time with her kids helped quiet the demons from her Games.

How would Shyanne, the youngest, not even of normal Reaping age, grow into adulthood without her mother around?

Shyanne wouldn't do that because she wants to, she'd do it because she would have to. Just like Porter would if she wound up being the one to get Reaped. And with District 5 having only two female Victors, there is indeed a sizable chance of that.

"Porter Millicent Tripp!"

Porter decides immediately that she won't be Victor again because she wants to. She'll be Victor again because she has to.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for not being able to update yesterday. One of my brothers' birthday was on Thursday, and we ended up having family over all day yesterday into the late night hours.**

 **Anyways, here we are with District 5, Ivo and Porter! Thoughts on the pair?**

 **I hope to see you guys tomorrow, this time in District 6!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	6. District 6

**District 6**

 **Vera Spencer, (36), Victor of the 55th Hunger Games**

Too tingly. Way too tingly.

Vera wishes that the tingling feeling plaguing her entire body would stop. Though she honestly can't make it stop. She promised her fellow Victors, as well as her family - hell, she promised _herself_ \- that she'd lay off the Morphling so that she'd have a better chance once the Games rolled around. And even if she doesn't make it any further than she would've had she continued feeding her addiction, at least she'll have a bit more dignity when she goes than she may have.

Most of Panem's other Victors have at least a chance at not being sent into the arena again. It's different for Vera, however, as District 6 has only one living female Victor, only one female Victor ever. And that female Victor is her. It took them fifty-two years for a District 6 Female to come out of the arena victorious, and it's never happened again since. No matter how hard Vera tries.

She stands alone in the female Victors' pen, just waiting for the inevitable. _Ow!_ That prick hurt.

"Vera Spencer!"

At the call of her name, Vera glides up to the stage without hesitation. Now, she simply wonders which of District 6's male Victors will be going back in with her. Her scrawny, shy, reclusive old Mentor? Or the glazed-eyed Morphling who is the only one that the pair have been able to save?

 _Ow! Maybe they have something in the Capitol that'll make this tingling stop._

 **Miles Cronin, (34), Victor of the 58th Hunger Games**

Oh holy fuck is he high.

Just as he had wanted, Miles doesn't have the slightest damn clue what's going on right now. In the back of his mind, he's aware that it's another Reaping, the one for the Quell. Some sort of dancing frog hops up to the stage, who seems to have Vera's face. Miles's not positive that he's seeing it right, but he's pretty sure that the frog's hands - feet? - are shaking rapidly. Miles wonders what name will be called next. District 6 has two living male Victors, so there are only two possibilities. It's either him, or it's Leonis, Miles's old Mentor. Miles knows in the back of his mind that he might be returning to the arena, but he's too hallucinatory to be able to focus on that thought at the moment.

"Miles Cronin!" yells a lady who seems to be a chocolate bar.

Miles knows that when someone's name is called, they have to go up to the stage. And Miles Cronin is _his_ name - is it? Of course it is. Always has been. He's pretty sure that he can at least remember his own name.

"Go on," an older chef standing next to Miles says with a grim face, motioning to the stage.

Nodding his head, Miles starts fumbling towards the steps of the stage. It's about a minute of falling over and getting up again before really strong angels dressed in all white come to lift him up to his place onstage. They're quite big and burly for angels, and their clothes seem to be kinda tough.

"Thanks, angels," Miles says anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are with District 6's Victor Tributes, the Morphlings! I know that the hallucinations Miles was experiencing in his POV were pretty random and ridiculous, but that was pretty much the point. Thoughts on the chapter?**

 **See you tomorrow in one of my personal favorite districts, District 7!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	7. District 7

**District 7**

 **Johanna Mason, (21), Victor of the 71st Hunger Games**

After all they've taken from her, now they're going to try to take her life, _again._

Johanna had an older cousin die in the Games seven years before she went in. He made it far - 5th place - but in the end, it was Cashmere who stood on top. Seven years later, they tried to kill _her_ in the arena. She made it out, with the help of a convincing act, as well as the arena pushing the odds in her favor a bit. Then, after she won the 71st Games, Snow wanted her to prostitute herself to the Capitol's highest bidder. When she refused, they killed everyone in her immediate family before she returned home. Her fathers, older sister, and her younger brothers. And now here comes the Capitol yet again, calling for her life, along with that of one of District 7's male Victors.

Johanna stands alone grimacing in the female Victors' section. District 7 only has one living female Victor. They did have another female Victor, though she won quite a while ago, and was actually killed nine years before Johanna was Reaped the first time. Aspen Stenworthy wasn't even around long enough to Mentor Johanna, never mind take a spot in the Quarter Quell.

So, since Aspen's dead, Johanna is the only option for the District 7 Female spot in the Quell. And everyone in the nation knows it.

"Johanna Mason!" the escort, Jacin, yells.

"Wow! That shit's quite the shocker, isn't it?" Johanna hollers, storming to the stage with her hands in fists. Jacin rolls his eyes.

Johanna stares down at the male Victors' section. Which of these four dopes will be going back with her?

 **Blight Jordan, (35), Victor of the 56th Hunger Games**

Blight's heart aches when Johanna mounts the stage. He's only ever brought two tributes home: Theo and Johanna. And now at least one of them will likely not make it home.

As Johanna continues to seethe onstage, Blight looks around his general area. District 7 has four living male Victors. He has a 25% chance of being Reaped, but he'd honestly rather that than have to watch one of the other three do it.

Winning the Games in the first place honestly wasn't overly tough for Blight. He's not the tallest, though he's not weak, and certainly knows his way around swinging an axe. The arena, a large redwood forest, shifted the odds in Blight's favor a bit in itself. He used his sheer strength, his ability to climb trees and utilize the resources they provide, as well as his skills with an axe to win the Games nineteen years ago. And while that was enough to make for a classic District 7 Victor then, Blight isn't positive if that would be enough to come out on top if he were to be sent into the Quell.

That doesn't faze Blight, however. He just wants to be the one to go back in, and serve as a protector once more. Just like he did with his four younger siblings growing up.

"Blight Jordan!"

Blight sighs a sigh of relief, and looks towards the stage. His old Mentor goes to say something, looking like he's going to volunteer, but Blight covers the other man's mouth with his hand before he can say anything. Blight shakes his head, and starts towards the concrete stage he's come to loathe.

Images of his family and friends flash through Blight's mind as he stands before the entire district once again. He's really even more nervous than he was the first time, but he doesn't let that show. Being District 7 through and through, Blight keeps his head held high, and intends to hold his axe up higher if needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Ladies and gentlemen (and whatever else), District 7: Johanna and Blight! District 7 has always been one of my favorites, and Johanna's my favorite character from the series, so I hope that I did these two justice. Thoughts?**

 **I'll see you tomorrow in smoggy, run-down (albeit rebellious) District 8!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	8. District 8

**District 8**

 **Woof Casino, (74), Victor of the 17th Hunger Games**

Woof winces and grits his teeth as his hearing aid makes that terrible screeching sound yet again.

He fixes the no-good old thing as quickly as he can, which for Woof, is not very quickly. He leans just a little bit more of his weight onto his cane, and heaves a heavy sigh. 74 years of living, being alive for every single Games except for the very first, bringing home two Victors, and having four children all brings him up to this.

Over the years, Woof has attended countless Reapings, either as a child, a potential tribute, a tribute, a Mentor, or simply a Victor. But no Reaping, not even those for the last two Quarter Quells, were as unbearably somber as this one.

Unfortunately, District 8 only has two living male Victors. Or really, two male Victors total. Other than old Woof, there's only Loden, the Victor of the Ancillary 47th Hunger Games, or the 2nd Ancillary Games. Those Games are slightly akin to a Quarter Quell, in the aspect that there is a rule change. In an Ancillary Games, all contestants (still within the 12-18 age group) are actually tributes who have been killed already in a past Hunger Games arena. When a tribute's finger is pricked at the Reaping, their blood is kept, as a sample of DNA. A past, deceased male and female tribute are Reaped from each district, and cloned "brought back to life", still with all of their old memories, to compete in the Games once again. Since then, there have been seven more Ancillary Games. The process of the Games begins on the first Sunday after the previous Victor's Victory Tour concludes. The reasoning for having one of these Games is usually when several districts riot at a time. Regardless of what Loden has done, seen, and been through, he's still a star in Woof's eyes.

And of course, while Woof can recall all of this, if you were to ask him what he ate for breakfast yesterday morning, his mind would go blank.

"Woof Casino!"

 _Better me than Loden,_ Woof thinks, slowly limping to the stage. Once he gets there, he has no choice but to wonder which of his district's female Victors will be joining him up here. Woof shifts his neck back over to Loden, and hears and feels something pop. There are gasps in the crowd, but old Woof's just fine. He simply turns his head back towards the ladies again, and it pops right back in.

"Don't worry, District Eight. Old Woof's not gonna die on you just yet," Woof grins.

 **Cecelia Sanchez, (34), Victor of the 57th Hunger Games**

Poor Woof. At least he's in better spirits than Cecelia thought he would be.

With District 8 having two living female Victors, Cecelia knows that she's got a 50% chance of being sent in again. It's either her, or her old Mentor, 66-year-old Lena. Due to the circumstances surrounding Lena's original Reaping, one would think that they'd wanna send her back in. Despite that, however, Cecelia has a bad feeling about this.

"Cecelia Sanchez!"

Even though she knows that she has to go up to the stage, Cecelia stands in place. Big mistake. Her three children, aged eleven, seven, and two, run up to her wrapping their tiny arms around Cecelia's legs and waist, pleading her to stay. Cecelia honestly wishes that Lena would volunteer, but she remembers the agreement they all made. Whoever's Reaped, goes. No volunteering. Everybody's got the same chance.

"I'm sorry, kiddos," says Cecelia, her throat tightening. "Mommy's gotta go now. I'll see you in just a few minutes."

Cecelia's younger two children cry as the Peacekeepers pry them off of her. Her 11-year-old has a dishearteningly stony expression on her face as she guides her younger siblings back to their place in the crowd.

 _It's okay,_ Cecelia thinks, mounting the stage. _They'll be just fine without me. They'll be fine._

She wishes she could actually be sure.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus, here we are with District 8, Woof and Cecelia! Thoughts on the pair? I hope I did them justice.**

 **Apologies for not updating yesterday, but I just had way too much homework to do. Thankfully, my homework responsibilities will be a bit lighter tonight, so, here we are.**

 **See you guys in District 9!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	9. District 9

**District 9**

 **Brandi Greenwich, (54), Victor of the 37th Hunger Games**

Brandi's going back, and she knows it.

Over the years, District 9 has brought home five Victors. Unfortunately, District 9 has only one living female Victor, only one total. Brandi Greenwich is that one living female Victor. Every single time Brandi's tried to bring another one back, no matter how hard she tries, it never works out. She is grateful, however, for the two male Victors she has assisted in bringing home. Brandi sees her two Victors as sons, but at the same time, she's always wished that she could bring a female Victor home to see as a daughter.

While waiting for her name to inevitably be called, Brandi's mind wanders to the thought of her wife, who's likely in District 2's District Square, doing the exact same thing right about now. Juneau Lacerius-Greenwich is also a Victor, having won two years after Brandi. She vaguely knows of Enobaria's plan to volunteer for the Quell, so Brandi isn't overly worried about Juneau's well-being. Right now her focus is on her two adult children out in the crowd, having to watch their mother in the arena once more.

"Brandi Greenwich!"

When Brandi mounts the stage, three things run through her mind.

One: _I hope that Juneau and the kids will be okay without me. I'll try to make it home, but there are obviously no guarantees. They'll be fine. They're strong._ Two: _I wonder which of the boys will be joining me. My old Mentor? Or one of the tributes that I brought home?_ Three: _Whatever the case, I hope there'll be something good to drink on the train._

And with Brandi coming from District 9, there _always_ was something good to drink on the train. Neither her Mentors nor her District Partner were very happy later that night, when they had to give her a pill to reduce the effects of intoxication before Chariot prep.

 **Brandon Cormack, (22), Victor of the Ancillary 68th Hunger Games**

Brandon is boiling.

District 9 has a very bipolar sort of climate. Frigid, snowy winters, and sweltering summers. This particular day falls under the latter category, and it's not exactly helping calm Brandon's nerves. On the outside, the young Ancillary Victor seems calm, cool, and collected. In fact, Caesar and Claudius even go so far as to call the young man "coolly stoic". But in truth, on the inside, he's just as terrified as he was the first time - when he was Reaped for the 62nd Hunger Games.

See, in the 62nd Games, Brandon was killed by Enobaria of District 2, the eventual Victor of those Games. Then, as per the rules of an Ancillary Games, Brandon's name was pulled out of the Reaping Ball once more for the Ancillary 68th Hunger Games six and a half years later. Utilizing the small sample of DNA collected post-mortem in the Hovercraft, as well as top-notch medical technology, Brandon was hereby cloned. After he won the Games, no longer identified as a fallen tribute but as a Victor, Brandon's corpse from the 62nd Games was left in place for all to visit. Seeing yourself - our what used to be yourself, or maybe the original you... whatever - in a graveyard is quite unsettling to say the least. The same thing happened with the six Ancillary Victors before him, as well as the two after him... thus far.

District 9 has three living male Victors. Brandon cares very much for the two men who were his old Mentors - one of whom was his Mentor twice - and would be devastated to see either of them, or Brandi, go back into the arena. However, Brandon doesn't want to go back either, and if he has to, he's not sure that he'll make it.

He's already lost once. Why not this time? Though Brandon has to keep reminding himself that he recovered from that loss with a win.

"Brandon Cormack!"

And just like that, Brandon's back up on that stage. As the young Victor stands onstage taking deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating, Demetrius Winthrop is assigned to be his Mentor for the third time in a row.

* * *

 **A/N: As promised, here's District 9's pair, Brandi and Brandon. I hope that I've added some good character to the two of them. Thoughts on these two?**

 **This is our new longest chapter yet. I plan to keep all of these under 1,300 words, however, as these are intended to be short. Anyways, I hope to see you tomorrow in the Livestock District, District 10!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	10. District 10

**District 10**

 **Diego Aldrez, (48), Victor of the 42nd Hunger Games**

Diego knows it's going to be him.

And it may even be a choice. Of course, Diego remembers the agreement that pretty much all of the Victors except for the ones from District 2 made. Whoever's Reaped, goes. Simple as that. And while it is indeed true that District 10 has three living male Victors, Diego knows that it would be horrible for either of the other two to go.

The first possibility is a 77-year-old man named Vernon, who won the Games exactly sixty years ago. Vernon's so elderly and his body has fallen into such disrepair that it would be pitiful to watch him even walk to the stage without his cane, never mind compete in another Hunger Games. The only other possibility besides Vernon and Diego is a young, handsome, intelligent, 23-year-old man named Braxton. He came out of the arena just seven years ago, the arena with only spiked maces as weaponry. Watching him go would be such a waste of a life, when Braxton could do so much more than die in a Quarter Quell in his early twenties.

So, it comes down to that. Vernon's too old, Braxton's too young. Diego is the perfect midway. Now of course it won't be easy for him to go, and he may even have to compete with his husband, Galvin, from District 13. He's come to terms with what must happen, and what may happen, however. No matter what, Diego's going back in.

"Braxton Callister!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Diego screams before the young man can react.

Vernon, Braxton, Dolly, Trina, and the rest of District 10 stares at Diego in slight disbelief as the man mounts the stage. Braxton looks as if he wants to say something, but can't really seem to form the words in his mind. Diego doesn't care. Just as long as his old Mentor and at least one of his Victors are safe, Diego doesn't care.

 **Trina Waxler, (31), Victor of the 59th Hunger Games**

There are only two of them.

Now that Diego has been selected as the District 10 Male tribute, it's between her and Dolly. District 10 has two living female Victors. The woman who helped bring her to victory sixteen years ago, out of that rocky, biting-cold landscape. Trina feels a flashback coming on, but shakes her head rapidly for a moment in the hopes that it will go away. Surprisingly enough, it works.

Trina knows that she's going to volunteer if Dolly's Reaped. She has to. Her fellow Victors, those also from District 10 and some of those from other districts, are all she has. Sixteen years ago, Trina was just a girl living in the Community Center, going to school, and trying to make a small living by working a few hours a week and on weekends at a nearby butcher's shop. There was nothing special about her at the time that would point to her becoming a Victor. It was only after she scored an eight in Training did anyone pay any special attention to her, other than her Mentors and District Partner.

She was abandoned by her parents as an infant, and both tragically and stereotypically left on the outside porch of the district's Community Center. Growing up, she never had any family. She had a few friends, both at school and back at the Center, but never really any that were notably close. After winning the Games, though, she became quite close with her fellow Victors. They're all that Trina had. And since Trina's still unmarried without any children, they're still all she has. She can't bear to watch not one, but _both_ of her old Mentors enter the arena yet again.

"Dolly Withers!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Trina hollers, prompting some people's mouths to fall open once again.

After stepping onto the stage, Trina doesn't regret her decision. She thinks it was the right thing to do, the only thing that she _could_ do. Besides, Dolly's got a family to go home to.

* * *

 **A/N: District 10, everybody, with Diego and Trina! Thoughts on the two of them?**

 **I once again apologize for the spotty lack of consistency with updating. Life is life though, and that kinda thing happens sometimes.**

 **Tomorrow we'll be in District 11, with Seeder and Chaff. Hope to see ya there.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	11. District 11

**District 11**

 **Seeder Howell, (63), Victor of the 30th Hunger Games**

While waiting for the Reaping to begin, Seeder's mind flashes back to the riot that took place several weeks ago.

Ever since the announcement of the Quell, scattered riots had been taking place all throughout District 11. And that wasn't happening only in District 11, but in other districts too, Seeder had heard. This particular riot was the only one that Seeder has ever taken part in. She had hoped that it would be a peaceful riot, though she realizes that they cannot defeat the Capitol with peace. Every single participant, regardless of age, health, financial status, anything, was shot to death on site by Peacekeepers. All except for Seeder.

Seeder knows that she's going to be picked. Even though District 11 has four living female Victors, after being spotted at the riot, she's got no chance. They'll rig it for sure. Unlike some of the other Victors, Seeder doesn't have to worry about _maybe_ being Reaped, potentially volunteering as an act of valor and district unity, nothing. She just has to wait.

"Seeder Howell!"

Tears well up in Seeder's old Mentor's eyes. Just as one falls, Seeder wipes it off before mounting the stage.

Once on the stage, Seeder knows that this is the last she will ever see of District 11's Square. The last she'll ever see of District 11 as a whole. She hopes that they'll all be able to manage without her. And Seeder being Seeder, that hope will never die. Even if she does herself.

 **Chaff Mitchell, (47), Victor of the 45th Hunger Games**

While Seeder may have thought that she didn't even have to wait, Chaff _knew_ that he didn't have to wait.

It was indeed true that District 11 had only one living male Victor. And that one Victor was Chaff. Good ol', usually-drunken, one-and-a-half-armed Chaff. Come to think of it, as he had before, he's actually quite similar to one of his drinking buddies, Brandi. He's middle-aged, gay, a drunk, a (technically) failed Mentor, the only Victor of his sex from his district... and so is she. Chaff understands why the pair of them get along well.

Chaff watches and waits, wishing he had a drink, while his old Mentor mounts the stage. He thinks of all the times he sat at a bar, chugging just anything alcoholic after losing a tribute. He knows all too well how that feels, and feels bad that District 11's three other Victors besides him and Seeder, will likely be feeling like that soon enough. Chaff isn't going to count on either of them winning. Seeder just isn't that type of person, if you know what he means, and Chaff is a middle-aged, one-and-a-half-armed drunk. He may last long, but in his mind, Chaff would never be popular enough to be chosen over one of the Careers, or Johanna, or the new pair from 12, or likely whoever else is sent from 7, 10, and 13.

"Chaff Mitchell!"

Taking a deep breath, Chaff slowly walks up to the stage. Once again, he stands before District 11 quietly answering the escort's questions. Though he's certainly not the teenager who courageously volunteered for his boyfriend anymore. Now, in his mind, Chaff isn't really much more than cannon fodder.

The way the crowd is looking at Chaff, not only with eyes of sympathy, but with eyes of hope, gives him a little bit more of the stuff than he even knew he had. Though the way they look at Seeder, as if they're absolutely certain that this is her last goodbye, makes Chaff's stomach drop. It drops even more when he remembers that he may be competing with Haymitch in the Games.

They've sent him in once, and they're going to do it again. Whatever it takes, Chaff vows to make _them_ pay.

* * *

 **And here we are in District 11, with Seeder and Chaff! I've always liked these two, so I hope I did them justice. Thoughts?**

 **We all know what district's up next, District 12! We'll see exactly how many things are different than in canon, however. Can't believe we've only got two more chapters to go!**

 **Apologies once again for the inconsistency. Hope to see you guys tomorrow in District 12.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	12. District 12

**District 12**

 **Katniss Everdeen, (17), Victor of the 74th Hunger Games**

While waiting to inevitably be selected to be District 12's female tribute for the second time in a row, one thought bounces around in Katniss' head over and over again.

 _Why didn't she just shoot him?_ Had she done that, she wouldn't be here right now. None of the Victors would be. Katniss still doesn't even understand why they made that damn "rule change" in the first place. By the time that they did, only two districts had both tributes still alive: Districts 2 and 12. She and Peeta hadn't even been working together until they made the announcement. Katniss had just lost Rue, and Peeta was screwing around with the boy from District 13, Charles.

She _could_ have shot him. Though every time she thought of letting go of the string, the thought of the blond throwing her that bread on that dreaded day two years prior popped right back into Katniss' brain. Shooting him may have made her a bit unpopular for a while, but that would just mean less of the damn crowds. They would've liked her again by the Victory Tour, as District 12 has only scraped up a minuscule amount of Victors since the Games' inception. It's so rare that they bring one home, why would they try to hate a Victor that they'd probably have to watch as a Mentor for the rest of her life?

Katniss knows that this time will be different than last time. She doesn't have a choice this time. That's one of the only pros of the Quell - poor little Prim isn't eligible. And the majority of the competition won't be scared teenagers - this time, it will be experienced killers.

"Katniss Everdeen!" District 12's escort, Effie, half-yells, half-sobs.

With a grim expression across her face, Katniss mounts the stage once again as a tribute of District 12. But this time, after the berries, the 25 casualties that the Games will claim will all be because of her. She just hopes she won't have the entire competition running at her from the second the gong sounds.

 **Peeta Mellark, (17), Victor of the 74th Hunger Games**

This whole entire thing just isn't fair.

It isn't fair that it was Peeta and Katniss who made it to the final two. It isn't fair that the Gamemakers' "rule change" was revoked. It isn't fair that since they refused to kill each other, that now twenty-five innocent Victors are going to die.

Though Peeta knows that this could have all been avoided had he just killed her. Killing, however, just really wasn't part of his nature. The three kills he had made prior were only to ensure the safety of him and his allies. To be completely honest, Peeta pretty much wishes that he had just done it. It would have been terrible, yes, _of course_ it would have been. The Capitolites may have been pissed at him for a while, but he would have given the same gift to Katniss' family that they had to Thresh's and Rue's families: more than enough provisions to survive.

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Peeta screams before his old Mentor can step forward.

Peeta also knows that it wouldn't be fair for Haymitch to die for something he didn't even do. He knows the same to be true about the Victors from the other twelve districts, but unfortunately, Peeta can't volunteer for them. He _can_ volunteer for Haymitch, however.

As he mounts the stage, Peeta tries to reassure himself that it may not be that bad. At least perhaps this whole thing will cool the districts down a bit, and prevent the Capitol from being more cruel to them than usual for a little while. A memory of the boy from District 10, so helpless and frail as Peeta instinctively knifed him, catches the boy off guard, and he has to shake his head in order for the memory to fade away.

After being fifty percent of the cause for this whole thing, Peeta's 99% sure he won't be making it out of the arena alive. He hopes, at the very least, that some of the tributes in the Games will find it in their hearts to forgive him. He'd try his best to do so if he was on the other side of things. But still, as he has been told his entire life: not everyone is as forgiving as Peeta is.

* * *

 **A/N: A familiar place along with some familiar faces, District 12, Katniss and Peeta! This chapter was an interesting one to write, and I hope the same is true about reading it. As has been evident from the start, many things differ from canon, though I hope that I did these two justice. Thoughts?**

 **We're not at the end of the road just yet. I'll see you all tomorrow just once more, in District 13!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


	13. District 13

**District 13**

 **Belladonna Sarensen, (62), Victor of the 29th Hunger Games**

To be completely honest, Belladonna hopes that it's her.

That isn't because she's an angsty person, or anything of the sort. It's more so that like basically all of the other Victors, Belladonna doesn't want to have to see any of her fellow Victors return to the arena.

District 13 has four living female Victors. Among them is one of Bella's old Mentors, District 13's first Victor, 83-year-old Patricia Damon. Patricia is an elderly woman, who requires a cane to walk and is starting to feel the onset of dementia. While District 13 _does indeed_ produce medications capable of reversing the effects of the disorder, they're for sale in the Capitol exclusively. The next one in age is a woman in her early forties named Delta. The woman's a genius, a toxicologist, and even as a university named after her. The district's youngest female Victor is a young woman named Maddelyn, who Delta helped bring back from the arena. All three women (as well as the district's male Victors) are like family to Bella, and it would kill her to watch any of them go back into the arena.

The Square of District 13 is silent as their escort, Francesca, continues her strained speech. The memory of the girl from District 5 being bludgeoned over and over again with Bella's crowbar in the Bloodbath resurfaces in Bella's mind. The girl from 5 had knocked her down and raised a sword to her. Bella only killed her out of self defense. Right? It doesn't matter. Either way, that girl is long dead and Bella's long had to live with the guilt of her death.

"Belladonna Sarsensen!"

Bella sighs a quiet sigh of relief and mounts the stage quickly. She's glad that it's her who's going back in. As the rest of the district stares at her with eyes of pity, tears well up in Bella's eyes as she spots her family. _Stay strong,_ she thinks to herself. _It's the best thing you can do right now. Just like Mother would've wanted. Just like your family_ needs. _Just like you did for your family... however many years ago it was now._

Once she makes it onstage, Belladonna somehow finds it in herself to give the district a reassuring smile, as if to say "it's going to be okay". Bella's likely not going to win - not this time - and she knows it. She kept the other three out of the arena, and to Bella, that's all that matters right now.

 **Jameson Gilles, (18), Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games**

Jameson looks around the District Square to avoid looking into Bella's eyes.

He knows that if he looks into her eyes as she stands up there onstage, the heavy, sinking feeling of grief will find its way into James's body. And he's not ready for that. Not yet, anyways.

Looking back up at the stage, Jameson unintentionally shares a glance with Bella, and all of a sudden, it feels like he just ate a boulder. He takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to discard the feeling, wondering whose name Francesca will call next. District 13 has four living male Victors - and it could be any of them. James has a 25% chance of going back in, but it's really a 50% chance. Nate knows that if a specific other Victor is Reaped, he'll volunteer. No if's, and's, or but's about it, Jameson just can't watch him return to the arena.

Compared to the rap sheets of most of the other districts, District 13 does pretty well for themselves in the Games. Eight Victors is pretty impressive. That's why District 13 has an Academy in construction. As do Districts 7 and 10, with seven and six Victors respectively. And while all of the Academies are still officially under construction, something tells Jameson that due to the circumstances of the Quell, at least one of the three may end up eventually being revoked - ironically, just like last year's "rule change".

"Orion Trent!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Jameson screams so loud it makes his ears ring.

Near simultaneously, close to everyone's mouths fall open, including that of Francesca, Bella, Orion, Maddie, Delta, Galvin, 13's older two Victors, and Mayor Coin. The young medical student of a Victor shuffles towards the stage as everyone's surprise slowly fades a bit. _You had to do it,_ James thinks to himself. _You couldn't let him go back in. What you had was over, but you still couldn't let him go._

Jameson looks down at his district with a dash of fake-confidence. For the second time in three years, Jameson is standing where the District 13 male tribute stands. And only this time, no matter how things go down, it's going to be even more akin to hell than it was the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are with my personal favorite district, (my rendition of) District 13, Bella and Jameson! I can't decide if I love or hate these POVs, but I can't really force myself to rewrite them for some reason. I hope that you're leaning closer to the "love" side, but that is something that time will tell. Thoughts on the pair?**

 **And so, with all 13 districts taken care of, that concludes _AVR_. As stated in the description, I'm thinking of stemming another story off of this. I currently have two ideas, though I'm not sure if I should do both, or just one of them. Feel free to inquire what they are in a review or PM, as I'd love to hear your feedback.**

 **As always, thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


End file.
